<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Fish in Deep Waters by Yolo_SwaGinz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050626">Little Fish in Deep Waters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolo_SwaGinz/pseuds/Yolo_SwaGinz'>Yolo_SwaGinz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A fish is eaten alive and it is graphic sorry not sorry, Animal Abuse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Force Soulmates, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Physical Disability, Sexual Violence, happy birthday my tablet destroyed all other gifts sorry, kinda like sexual soulmates, swim bladder disorder specifically</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolo_SwaGinz/pseuds/Yolo_SwaGinz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance finds himself in certain circumstances he cannot escape from</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lance/Zarkon (Voltron), Sendak/Zarkon (Voltron), Zarkon/Lance/Sendak (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Little Fish in Deep Waters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>literally this is nasty lol Happy Birthday Giu!! I hope you like this cause my tablet literally destroyed everything else lol ;-; </p>
<p>this is their twitter! PLEASE GO THERE SO MUCH GOOD ZARDAK CONTENT<br/>https://twitter.com/giugiuryu</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lance feels his heart ache. It spreads through his chest like a poison each passing breeding season. It only grows more potent alongside the hot ache of his groin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Ocean Song is louder, nearly unbearable at his age. He is a breeder in the prime of his life, and to not have had at least one mate or successful season is unheard of. It's not his fault, he reminds himself again. His shoal is large and protective, and his lovers more so, especially so because of his disability. Lotor and Allura do not like him leaving their side as their concubine (third wheel), but Lance is sick of being thrown aside and forgotten during the spawning season. That’s why this time he is resolved to find his true mate, the one the Ocean is leading him to. That is why he is here looking down into the sunless depths of the Diabazzal Fault Line, it's warm nearly hot current caressing his sensitive face. Everyone is off fucking, and so Lance has no one to stop him this time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The abandoned depths of the Diabazzal Fault are not as abandoned as Lance has been told all his life. Many creatures come to and fro, merchants and all forms of sea life. Keith and his mother came from the Faultline. They can be trusted, lance supposes. So whatever down there waiting for him must not be that bad. Right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ready or not, here I come, charming mate of my dreams." Lance says, closing his eyes and pushing off of the jagged stone ravine, allowing himself to sink uncontrollably into the depths. This will be worth it if he can come back and make his shoal proud with a new season of fry. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance can't help but feel frightened, heart beating too loud and hard in his chest. He can propel himself forward with his long blue fins (those only ones with upstanding breeding can have), but his swim bladder has been faulty for many years. Being unable to swim right has made it difficult for him to travel to the reef's spawning grounds with the others. His Song isn't leading him there, anyways. The Ocean wants him to go down where yellow eyed creatures dwell. The thought of them makes his fins flutter in both fear and excitement. A few types of excitement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His floating form thrashes to move forward. Just a little longer, he whispers to himself a few minutes after the point of blindness. There is nothing but the shifting of rock and the beating Ocean Song loud in his finned ears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes are looking at him. They are glowing purple, blinking with a translucent second eyelid before the main one covers their light. A couple pairs of yellow eyes look on, curious. Some draw closer, but ultimately leave after a more decisive look at him. Lance wonders what their faces look like, if they plan to eat him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hello." Lance whispers just as soft as the touch of clawed fingertips caressing his hair. The purple eyes move in and out of his vision, and the same hands continue their delicate touches.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're at the spawning grounds, you know that little one?" The stranger asks. Lance shakes his head, forgetting the darkness for but a moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, yeah. I know. The whole reason I came down here, actually!” Lance snarks. The man huffs, twirling a large finger in Lance’s short hair, and a claw alongside Lance’s tanned cheekbone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently the stranger can see, chuckling deep and kind. Almost kind. It has a predatory edge to it like a shark with friendly eyes. Teeth and hunger see no discrimination. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance continues to sink, but the heat as he draws downward becomes unbearable, and so he tries to swim up, but only manages to dart sideways uncontrollably; twisting and turning in a struggle. Shit.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you injured?” The strange man asks. Lance whimpers in slight fear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Been for a while. Are you gonna help me not sink or no? You seem pretty interested in me, anyways. Might as well breed me if that’s what you’re after.” Lance urges. The stranger, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>very large</span>
  </em>
  <span> stranger, is behind him now. Lance allows him to place an arm under his arms, and another under his tail. The hot chest flexes against his back in a subtle show of strength, his arms a large mass of muscle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If that is what you wish, then I have no qualms giving you such, little fish.” The stranger chuckles. They start their ascent. Lance can tell as it gets cooler and cooler, and eventually he can see dimly. Sunlight is still strong, the small breeder can see it high in the sky at this point. The others won’t be back for a few days to a few months depending. Usually first timers take longer to first find their mate for the season, then to actually breed together. Then there’s family matters. The Ocean does as it wants, even if the shoals of the partners do not want them together. Lance is lucky he had come from a family of good traits and breeding, though he may as well be throwing that all away at this point. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The mershark carrying Lance away almost disappears against the dimness of the waters. He is very large, larger than even the trading sharks that pass by, or even the common Galran shark that visits Keith and his mother every once and awhile. No, this one is very large, very </span>
  <em>
    <span>sharp</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and very well endowed…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance blushes when he looks down past his more or less ornamental fins to see the thick twin cocks that are starting to poke out of the man’s sheath. He can feel his own slit wet in anticipation. Two of them… and he thought he was going to be satisfied with Allura’s single slim one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The shark, who is armored naturally by plates going from his hairline all the way down to the tip of his tail, stops. Lance looks around (and not at the interesting cocks) to find a fairly big cave. It is only so big to the Shark, though, only able to fit about four of the shark in there, if Lance had to guess. The man lets go of him, letting him sink to the floor onto the volcanic stone. Not the softest thing he has ever laid on, but better against his heated scales. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now that we are back at your place, I forgot to mention: the name’s Lance.” Lance smirks, cocking an eyebrow for added </span>
  <em>
    <span>flair</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The shark only raises a brow of his own, blank and bored with the display.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Zarkon.” The shark replies blandly. “You already have me charmed, if that is the effect you are wishing for.” He continues, adding his own smirk when Lance squeaks at the stroked cocks. They fit in one of the shark’s hands, throbbing and wet, all for Lance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes, sir. I mean, Zarkon.” Lance moans out, fingers subconsciously teasing his own folds. Zarkon merely chuckles, eyes glowing ominously in the dim cave. The intensity of the look is strengthened by the pounding in Lance’s slit and in his head still. The Ocean is very pleased, but it isn’t satisfied with them just finding each other so fast. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zarkon grins at the state the little breeder is in, desperate and needy. His cocks haven’t been this hard in years. His large hands wrap around Lance’s middle this time, drawing the boy near to breed him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this your first time breeding in season, little fish?” Zarkon asks. Lance shakes his head yes, and so Zarkon smirks, laying on top of the breeder, not allowing his full weight to crush his mate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll make sure to breed you right, then. Is that what you want? You want me deep in your hole?” He asks. Lance nods, whining.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, please. I want it so bad.” Lance begs sweetly. The shark caresses his face with a smirk before easing the head of his cock into the small heat. The hole is warm and wet, and most of all very tight. His cock can’t get in past the tapered tip, making the larger man hum curiously, and in frustration.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you know how sharks keep their mates in line? They bite them, and if you don’t want me to do that stay still, little fish, because I very much want a bite.” Zarkon warns Lance, the fish doing his best to stop his squirming from growing fear and arousal. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Zarkon’s hips jut down in a decisive thrust. His cock sinks in deeper past the tip, but the little fish cries out in pain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop that, it hurts!” He cries. The shark continues, another thrust and another and another until the cock is fully sheathed in the crying fish. Zarkon takes a second to stutter his hips in pleasure. The deep clenching heat is so good, and so tight. Basically fresh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who else had bred you before, little one? Who else had you, tell me.” He orders Lance, coercing him with another buck of his hips, the angle head on to his cervix.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Lace doesn’t tell, Zarkon resorts to other methods, holding Lance’s mouth open and licking into his mouth. His tongue delves into Lance’s throat and explores the inside of his cheeks. The boy starts to moan now, still trying to get away from under the predator and his intrusive cock. The shark has other plans, though, continuing his thrusts now. They are shorter and smaller, and the small fish starts to enjoy it. The pleased hum of the Ocean still beats louder and louder in his head, so he just lays and takes it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance moans loudly when Zarkon angles himself differently, continuously pounding a spot inside that Allura and Lotor could never reach just quite as right. He climaxes for the first time in their coupling, tears of over stimulation spilling over as his mate continues to thrust despite the tight fluttering of his walls. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After the first orgasm comes another soon after, this one knocking the water out of Lance’s fluttering gills. The Ocean is pounding in his head like a headache now, so much it nearly hurts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you’re wet enough now for both of your prizes.” Zarkon coos. He stops his thrusting to Lance’s slight relief. The shark removes his hand from Lance’s face to his other cock, still hard and still very unlubed by Lance’s slit. The other cock is pulled out completely, then the two are squished together to lube the other up. The top one returns to Lance’s slit, but the other goes </span>
  <em>
    <span>lower</span>
  </em>
  <span> much to Lance’s disgust.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can’t put it in there! It’s dirty.” He whines. Zarkon only continues with a hearty chuckle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You must have a poor memory too, do you recall how sharks keep their squirming mates still?” Zarkon warns with a nibble to Lance’s neck and collar bone. Lance stills, eyes wide.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He screams out in pain and thrashes when the twin cocks enter his respective holes. The heads spear open the rims, some looser than others. His thrashing gave way to a more unpleasant side effect, though. Teeth piercing his shoulder makes him scream again, making the thrashing worse. He is only bitten deeper with a thrust deeper into his holes. His hips are weighted down, and his arms are too weak to fend off the shark. He is only released from the cage of teeth when the cocks are fully sheathed in their claimed holes. The punctures are licked clean, but the bleeding refuses to stop. Zarkon grumbles, moving them to a small chest full of medical supplies. He cuts away some kelp to bandage the neck wound closed for now. His eyes are blown wide, but the pupils slit at the scent of blood. Lance whimpers and tries to push the shark away when he goes in for a kiss, but his mouth is held open again as the thrusts start again. He can feel his insides expand from the girth, and the push of the cock heads against his flexible walls. It feels almost good if not for the occasional spark of pain, but Zarkon seems to be trying to avoid any more pain for the small fish. He soothes Lance now with kisses and pets, thrusts growing more stuttered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Zarkon cums, he closes his eyes and mutters a name that is not Lance’s. Lance couldn’t care at this point, too focused on the growing flood in his intestines. It hurts, to say the least, just the sheer amount rapidly filling him up. The pounding song in his head slows to nothing. Finally. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Lance tries to get up when Zarkon pulls out, but he is pushed down and tied up with more kelp. A piece is tied around his mouth too, making the gills under his arms work extra to take in water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Behave or I’ll feed your fry to my subordinates come the end of season, understand, little fish?” Zarkon asks, receiving a nod. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, I’ll be back with some catch, I needn’t remind you of the rules, little breeder.” He hums in contentment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hours pass and two figures enter the cave together. Zarkon Lance recognizes; the other not so much. He looks like a merseal but also a mershark. The ears and tail have more seal, but the rest shark. He has a furred chest as well, and a few other places that look soft and fat. But mostly muscled, of course. They ripple under his skin with power and grace, and when his eyes land on Lance he presents himself almost instinctively. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sendak, this is the little fish breeder that floated down from the reef. You can make your acquaintances with him, if you wish. I’ve already got my fill.” Zarkon introduces them, swimming to lift lance up and onto his lap. Sendak swims up, giving Zarkon a kiss, but is directed to Lance’s bound mouth. Zarkon removes it, forcing Lance’s mouth open again. The seal-shark takes his time exploring Lance’s mouth softly, almost tentative. His fingers trail down towards his slit and asshole just the same, fingering the sore rims.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He is already stretched and waiting for your seed, just enter him, don't be scared off by his size.” Zarkon urges him onto a now sobbing Lance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” He looks up at his leader with worry. He only gets a nod back, and so the similar twinned cock enters Lance’s slit. The other doesn’t take part, just sliding against his scales. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Put the other one in, I want to hear him scream again.” Zarkon urges. “Don’t worry if your seed takes instead of mine, it matters not. We can keep him for longer than just a season.” He says before taking Lance’s mouth again. Sendak guides his second cock not to Lance’s ass, but rather to its twin in his tight slit. Lance cries as the tip joins in, surly ripping his hole. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, take it breeder. You dumb fish slut.” Sendak coos, slapping Lance’s face. Zarkon has since pulled away, smirking once again. There’s a net full of live squirming fish and Zarkon reaches for it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Soon once you are full of delicious fry, I will keep you just to serve me and keep us happy. A breeder’s duty, other than carrying young. Maybe I’ll do it for you just this once, give you a little treat.” Zarkon selects a fish from the bag, a small one. “Just like you.” He surmises.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The fish is forced into his mouth and he is forced to chew. It isn’t dead yet, still squirming as he is forced to bite. It dies pretty quickly, but Lance still spits it out when he can. Blood soaks the inside of his mouth and his dull teeth. He isn’t made to hunt and eat fish, so the blood that arouses interest in the sharks only makes him cry in disgust harder.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh little fry, was that not enough for you?” Zarkon coos. He moves to lay over Lance’s face, still in control of his jaw. The slick cocks rub against his open lips, and one dips in. It thrusts shallowly, then going deeper and choking Keith with no care. The cocks in his slit have moved to a strict pound. He gurgles around the hard length and tastes himself on it. He can’t help but chase the taste, licking away the taste of death in his mouth. He should have never left home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There you go, just a little more. And how sad, your ass isn’t filled, let me fix that.” He coos again, reaching under a near climax Sendak to finger and tease Lance’s bloody and cum covered rim. He releases a broken cry as semen floods his cunt and mouth, his vision seeing black spots. He just takes it, allows it to happen with a groan. His belly has surely bulged from the triple loads shot inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Zarkon, do you wish to take a hole and I take the other?” Sendak asks, apparently not done yet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Excellent plan.” Is all he replies back. They take position, Sendak is forced to use his asshole and Zarkon at his slit with a grin. Lance whimpers in fear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good breeder, being so still for us. I bet you’re just as excited as we are.” Sendak groans as he enters the tapered tips past the messy loose rim. Zarkon forces Sendak’s mouth open this time, the two sharks moaning into each other’s mouths as they force themselves into Lance. The little fish feels so full and disgusting, too tired to fight them off any longer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It takes them a while longer until their last loads enter Lance. He sobs from the stretch, the seeping cum from his beaten holes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He is left there shivering there on the ground as the two drift off together, leaving the small fish tied up on the cave bottom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>